Persona: Royal
by Northern Knight
Summary: Abigail Moreau is the heir to the throne of a small country in Europe. Already dealing with the loss of her mother, as well as the stress of school, and now being a symbolic figure of a country is taking a toll on her. However, she soon discovers a hidden world in the catacombs of the palace, and learns how to wield the power of Persona. [SYOC CLOSED 8/8 SPOTS]
1. SYOC FORM

I was shaking in my silk dress. The green fabric never felt right on my skin, and the tiara always seemed too flashy for my tastes. Still, it was my duty as the princess to look my best. But I always hated the cameras, how they made such a big deal of a small country near Ireland and it's monarchs. My family was just the figure heads, the people to gawk at while the politicians in parliament did their best to keep the country running smoothly.

"Please rise for His Majesty, King Arnaud of Cryra!" A voice boomed from othisde the large white door.

Cheering could be heard, as to what I assume was my father addressing the masses.

"Hello, people of Cryra and honoured guests! Welcome to my home, and thank you for coming." He said. My father was intimidating, but he was kind, and his voice always seemed so welcoming.

"Às the king of our lovely nation, I have tried to do my best to make this land one of respect, acceptance, and equality. The men and women of our parliamentary system have achieved their goals in these areas, and I am pleased to announce that we have elected our first female Prime Minister this year!"

More cheers could be heard. I knew who they were talking about. Talia Engel, she was young but had a high approval rating. My father was especially proud as she was a dear friend of my mother.

"Now, I must move to less heartwarming news. As you may know, my wife Queen Olivia... Passed away from cancer last year. My family, as well as you have mourned her death. It taught me how fragile life is, and that we take it for granted. I know I will not live forever, and I know I cannot be your king forever. So, today, I officially announced my heir. I know there has been speculation on who it may be, but I now give you an answer..."

My heart began to race again. I wanted to throw up and run away, and I was convinced I was going to die. I was surprised at my father's decision, he rarely talked to me then. After my mother's death, he drifted away from me. My long red hair and green eyes were identical to her. I suppose I just reminded him of her, and he was too heart broken to stand it.

"May I present... Princess Abigail Moreau of Cryra!"

A maid grabbed my hand. "You must go, Lady Abby! They're waiting!"

I gulped, and straightened my back and folded my hands. For this, I had to be graceful and dignified. They were expecting as much from the future queen. The doors swung open and I did my best to keep my calm facade. I saw hundreds of people in the hall of the palace. Many of them had cameras, and I knew most were of news stations in Cryra and around the world. They cheered for me, but I felt sweat dripping down my neck.

I made eye contact with my father, and I knew it pained him to see me like this. Dressed and acting like mom would. Thankfully, he decided to not let me make a speech today.

He grabbed my gloved hand and raised it in the air, then kissed my hand. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yes, father."

"I present, my daughter and future queen of Cryra, Abigail!" My father boomed. Sending the hall into a frenzy of cheers.

During this day, there was only one thought in my mind.

I didn't want to be queen...

* * *

Hello! Welcome to my SYOC story! I wanted to make a Persona story, but I didn't want to do the normal "high school students save the world" story. While the characters will be in a private academy for teenagers in the country, the story will take a twist with a fictional country and deal with some issues that face Cryra!

Now some info on the country. It's fairly close to Ireland, and has a similar climate. It's pretty old, but it was mainly a French colony which was later given to England. However they did receive independence, and the country is a constitutional monarchy, meaning the monarchs have little to no power in government, but act more as a symbol. In Cryra, the monarchs work closely with the Prime Minister and parliament, but the don't get any decision making powers.

A lot of the culture is a mixture of English and French, but it also often called "Little Canada" due to similar policies, laws, and ethics. Recently, many people have moved to Cryra from all around the world.

Of course, like all countries, this one has many secrets and flaws that will begin to surface during the story.

Now, before you go to the form, here's a few requests. All Arcana from Magician to Sun will be available, except for Emperor, Hierophant, and Death. Others are free game. While I won't dive into any details now, but all of the characters' initial Personas will be characters from Shakespeare's plays. For example, Abigail will use Portia.

You can make your character a native Cryranian, or an immigrant-born, immigrant or foreign student. I do request that you don't make your characters children of world leaders, or crime indicates. I know the school they will be attending is a private academy, so you can make them children of CEOs, Celebrities, or maybe they won a scholarship? Anything that isn't too over the top.

Alright, that's all my requests! Here's the form that I will also be posting on my profile. I will only accept OCs through PM, ones posted in reviews spoil a lot and will be ignored.

* * *

 **Name: (Can be from anywhere! Just don't make it too ridiculous, I've seen some odd names in my time)**

 **Age: (15-18)**

 **Gender: (Please keep this male and female)**

 **Year: (1,2, or 3)**

 **Personality: (Be descriptive, I can't write a character with no personality! At least a paragraph, be sure to make it relate to their Arcana and include struggles within themselves.**

 **History: (Their life up until this point, be descriptive!)**

 **Appearance: (I want descriptive appearances, and keep them realistic please. Unfortunately, no one has natural blue hair.)**

 **Persona: (Must be of Shakespeare's plays, make sure they relate to your character!)**

 **Stats: (What their Persona is weak to, and what kind of skills do they specialize in, (ex. Abby uses wind and physical attacks)**

 **Arcana: (Make sure this relates to the above!)**

 **Social Link: (What does the Social Link between Abby and your character entail? If you want to PM the events in a separate pm, that's fine.**

 **Stage: (A main component of the story is the concept of Stages, they're like a play that is formed from the hidden insecurities of people. They form as a full world, but with props and backdrops. Like P4, this is how your character will get a Persona, so include what the stage will look like and what their Shadow is like as well.)**

* * *

And that's the form! I thank you for taking the time to read this today! And I hope to see all the different characters sent in.

I will be accepting 3 girls and 4 boys!

* * *

II've accepted two characters so far! A boy and a girl! Thank you so much for participating in the SYOC!

The only two things I request from now one is no more fire or ice-based Personas, there are a lot of different elements after all. I also need at least one Support Persona.

The other thing is I want people to start submitting characters that are from countries that are not England or Japan. I already got a few, and I want to remind people that there are hundreds of countries out there!

* * *

Wow, only two spots left! Thanks for all the submissions! All the female spots are full, so that means it's just the guys now! I still need someone to act as Support/Navigator so one of these guys should have those skills.

Thanks again! I can't wait to begin!


	2. Chapter 1

**September 4 - Sunday - Evening**

I was exhausted. I know I didn't really do anything that day, but getting in front of cameras and a large crowd really drain your energy. I hadn't gone to bed yet, for whatever reason. I was sitting by a window in a comfy chair, looking out at the small lake that rested outside.

"My lady." An elderly man croaked.

I turned around and saw a wrinkly old man with a bent posture from the years of working with the family. Reginald McIntyre was my personal butler, and everyday I saw him I felt bad. He had worked here since my father was a child, and now he was waiting on me. His head still managed to have hair after all these years, but it was white. His light skin was wrinkly like leather, but he always seemed happy. Especially when his blue eyes twinkled when he was amused.

"Hello, Reggie!" I replied. "Do you want to sit with me?"

The man shook his head. "Perhaps another time, Lady Abby. You've had a long day, perhaps it's time to rest now. You do have a school tomorrow after all."

Right. School. I had completely forgotten about that. Well, to be fair it was one of those posh private schools that all the rich and famous attended. Personally, I preferred home tutors, but that would mean Reggie would have to work harder.

"I'll be there soon." I replied.

The elderly man bowed and left the room. I turned my head to the window again. The lake glittered with the moonlight, it made me feel serene. Soon, my eyes felt heavy, and my I decided to close them for just a minute.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and was startled to find I wasn't in the same room as earlier. This one wasn't familiar to me, as I didn't remember ever seeing such a blue room.

It appeared to be some sort of throne room, with blue walls and rugs. I was sitting in a comfy blue chair, and in front of me was an extravagant blue and gold throne. On the throne, sat a old man with a balding head, bloodshot eyes, and an extremely long nose wearing a suit, white gloves, and a golden crown.

Next to him stood a young man wearing blue robes and large tome. I could see some hair underneath his hood, and I noticed his hair was white. His yellow eyes seemed curious as he examined me.

"Welcome," The man on the throne rasped. "To the Velvet Room. I am Igor, the master of this domain."

"The what? Where am I?" I replied.

Igor simply chuckled. "Do not be alarmed, you are still safely sleeping in the chair. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." He explained.

Needless to say, I didn't really understand. "Okay... But why am I here?"

"You're journey is about to start. We're going to assist you." The younger man said.

"Ah, forgive me. I didn't introduce my assistant yet. This is Merle, and as he stated, we will be aiding you on your journey." Igor replied.

"Journey? Like my journey to become queen, or something else...?"

They didn't respond at first, instead Merle snapped his fingers and a small table appeared before Igor. A stack of cards sat on it.

"Something else, however they will intertwine." Merle said.

Igor began shuffling his cards. And placed one on the table. He flipped it over, and grinned. "Ah, as I expected. The Fool."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That is an explanation for another day. Now, I must tell you why you must embark this journey. Your throne will face a test of faith, and the judgement will either keep your symbolic monarchy, and in turn keep your dynasty forever. Or, it will be torn down, allowing a new ruler to express authoritarian rule over the people through the exploitation of their insecurities."

I was speechless at first, then I spoke. "And how can I stop this?"

Igor chuckled again. "Officially become our guest. Only those who have signed the contract may enter."

Merle pulled out a pen and a simple document. He presented it to me.

"It states that you will take responsibility for your actions, do you accept?"

There didn't appear to be any fine print, or anything stating that I was going to sell my soul, so I signed.

 _Abigail Moreau_

I handed the pen and paper back to Merle.

"Perfect. I don't believe we have ever had a princess as a guest before. Now, return to your sleep. We will meet again when you fully unlock your power."

"Farewell, your highness."

Before I could say ahymore, the room had faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was in the same room that I dozed off in. I thought it was just a dream, but there was apart of me that felt that it was more...

I decided to ignore it and head for bed before Reggie got mad at me.

* * *

 **September 5 - Monday - Morning**

The next morning, I really didn't want to get up. School wasn't my favourite place in the world. I liked to learn, but most people seemed to gossip and gawk over me when I was there. It want exactly fun for me. I had begged my father for private tutoring, but he said that his family had been going to this school for generations and that it was good for me to make connections with people.

I decided to go though, I rarely skipped school. Apparently it was bad PR when the princess decides to run off somewhere.

I showered, and put on the uniform the maids left out for me. It wasn't anything special. Just a brown cardigan over a white blouse and a brown, pleated skirt. I often wore brown mary janes and black socks with it. I couldn't modify my uniform for two reasons, one of them was it was against school rules, and the other was the PR thing from earlier.

Some kids did get away with doing it, but it was rare if they did.

I headed downstairs to the dining area, where Gilles Lalande, our headcook had prepared a lovely meal of scrambled eggs and bacon. I noticed that my friend Hajime Yanagishita was there too.

He had short brown hair, which was hidden a bit by his white beret. He wore the boy's uniform, which was a brown blazer over a white dress shirt and a pair of brown pants. I never understood why he even wore his beret, seeing how the school had a strict "No Hats During School Time" rule. But he got away with an orange bandana around his neck.

He was busy carving something out of an apple when I arrived. By the empty plate in front of him, I assumed he had finished eating already.

"You know, an apple tastes better when you actually eat it." I remarked as o sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised you know what an apple is, Hime-sama. Your diet consists of bacon, eggs, and chocolate." He retorted.

"Th-That's not true! I eat vegetables and fruits all the time!" I whined back. "And I told you to stop calling me Hime-sama, just call me Abby like everyone else!"

"Okay, Hime-sama." He replied, smiling.

I huffed and began eating my eggs. He was a dear friend of mine but he knew how to push my buttons. I knew he meant well, and he was often the one trying to make me stop from doing something stupid.

"So, why are you wearing the beret? You know Headmaster Morrison is just going to make you stuff it in your bag for the day." I inquired as I munched on the bacon.

"It's my style. Very French, you know?" He replied.

"You're not French."

"So? My foster dad has French ancestry, and I live in a country with French influences."

"Point taken. Uh... Sorry if I offended you or anything." I apologized.

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't."

I sighed in relief. I had to get better at this talking thing. I was just lucky Hajime was so patient with me.

I finished my plate, and began to get up. Hajime looked at me again, this time with confusion.

"Where are you going? Bruno's waiting for us in the car." He said.

"I need to brush my teeth! I'm not going to do it before I eat, and I need to do it or I'll have egg-breath all day. You probably should brush you teeth too."

"Yeah, you're right."

Hajime got up too, and we headed for our respective bathrooms.

* * *

Soon, we were sitting in the luxury car that drove Hajime and I to school everyday. Bruno wasn't too pleased we made him wait for a bit, but then again, he seemed to be displeased with everything. Bruno Abore was a large, muscular man of Italian heritage with a bald head, brown goatee, and a permanent scowl.

He never really talked with us, so I actually didn't know what he was like. I assumed rude and angry, but again I was assuming things.

I noticed Hajime was looking at his phone, an article or something.

"Anything interesting?" I asked him.

"Yeah, actually. There's this group in Japan, the Phantom Thieves. Apparently they steal hearts of rotten adults, or something along those lines. They're actually pretty cool!" He explained.

"I've heard of them! You think they would steal the hearts of people in other countries too?" I asked.

Before I got an answer, Bruno cleared his throat.

"They're still thieves. Stealing is illegal, and forcing people to have a change of heart is wrong." He gruffed.

"One of their targets was abusing students and sexually harassing girls there too." Hajime said back.

He immediately received an icy glare back from Bruno. Hajime decided the best option was to look at his phone again and be quiet.

I couldn't help but smile.

We arrived at Golden Oak Academy, the prestigious and regal private school where Hajime and I went to school. It had a Victorian-esque design with red brickwork. It stood out when compared to the modern skyscrapers and stores all around it in the capital of Varoux.

Hajime and I stepped out of the vehicle. "Be good, and don't be late after school." Bruno said.

We nodded and began heading for the entrance.

It was still early, so many of the students hadn't actually gotten to class yet. Most of them seemed to be enthralled by their own conversation to notice me, but a few glances and whispers did make their way towards me.

"There are other 'important people' at this school. Why do they always look at me?" I wondered aloud.

"You're one of the most famous people in Cryra, and the future monarch of the country." Hajime replied.

"Yeah, that would do it. Anyways, let's hurry to class. What do we have first?"

"Algebra with Ms. Beauregard."

"Ugh! I hate math!" I whined.

Hajime just laughed as we made our way into the school.

* * *

We arrived at our class and took our respective seats. Hajime always sat in front of me, no matter where I sat. I never sat in the front so I wouldn't upset him.

The other students began filing in, and the bell rang throughout the school. A few seconds later, a young woman with dark skin, and short black hair walked in. Our teacher, Ms. Beauregard.

"Good morning, class!" She cheerfully said. "The school year just started, so I know a lot of you are still recovering from summer break."

She then turned to me. "Before we start though, I would like to congratulate Abigail Moreau on becoming the heir to the throne! What an honour!" Of course, I still expect the same amount of effort as I expect from all my students."

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. So I put on my trademark Plastic Princess face. "Yes, Ms. Beauregard. Of course, in the halls of the school I am not the princess or the future queen. I'm just Abigail Moreau, another student."

She smiled sweetly at me and turned to get her attendance sheet. I heard whispers around me, and from what I heard, they were mainly focused on me.

I didn't pay attention for the rest of the class.

* * *

 **September 5 - Monday - After School**

School had gone with a blur. It was pretty much the same for every class.

 _"Congratulations on becoming the heir!"_

It made me sick. I knew they were just happy for me, but I just wanted to be treated like a normal student! I had to double check if my marks were sincere, or if the teachers were just trying to impress the princess. I didn't have a lot of friends, because most people who approached me just wanted to get close with the royal family.

"You're moping." Hajime said as we approached Bruno's car

"What? No I'm not!" I protested.

As we sat in the car, Bruno turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why is she moping?"

"I'm not moping!"

Hajime sighed. "She's upset because the teachers spent more time congratulating her on becoming the heir than actually teaching today."

Bruno grumbled. "And this upsets you?"

"Yes! I'm going to school to learn, not to be gawked at by people who think I'm the greatest celebrity in the god damn world!" I spat.

"Simmer down. Not much you can do about it, just keep studying and ignore them." Bruno said.

I didn't reply, I was too upset to do so.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Bruno focused on the road, Hajime just played on his phone, and I just looked out the window. Watching the city pass by, and the road towards the palace to get closer. All I could think about was that this would be mine to rule. Well, not literally. Parliament ruled, but I would still be the queen. The symbol of Cryra.

As the palace grew closer, I wondered if I would have been happier if I wasn't a member of the royal family.

* * *

 **September 5 - Monday - Evening**

I was bored. So, I was hanging around the palace's library. It was where my mom spent most of her time. And her collection was massive. But I was struggling to find something to read. My mom had a huge collection of Shakespeare, so I thought I might just read something of his.

As I was rummaging through the scripts of the plays, I saw my mother's copy of "The Merchant of Venice", and I grabbed it off the shelf.

I took it off the shelf and flipped it open. My eyes widened to what I saw. It was a message from my mother in her neat handwriting.

 _Dearest Abigail,_

 _My beautiful girl, I love you. You are my world, and I unfortunately cannot stay with you for much longer. I will not see you become queen, or see you marry, or see my future grandchildren. But it is okay, for I have lived a wonderful and fulfilling life with your and father and you._

 _I know I will leave you many things, and while this copy of Shakespeare's work is mundane compared to them, know that is was my favourite, my prized possession. I want you to keep it, so that you will have another wonderful object to reminisce of the memories you and I shared together. I will always be proud of you, and know that I will be watching over your journey._

 _Love, Mom._

My eyes began to tear up. It had only been a few months, a sudden illness out of nowhere, and the country's best doctors couldn't even help or figure out what was wrong with her. My father suspected foul play, but I always figured he was just hurt, and didn't want to except that his wife died of a mysterious illness.

I was hurt too, and I couldn't except that she had died. I refused to believe for the first couple of days, and I just hid in my room and cried. Hoping it was just a horrible, twisted nightmare that I would eventually wake up from.

Obviously, that never happened. And I felt what little family members I had left start to fall apart. My father was becoming distant, my distant aunts and uncles were scattered across the world, and my grandparents had passed many years ago.

"Lady Abby, dinner is served!" Reggie called from outside the door.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I placed the book back on the shelf. I knew my mom wanted me to have it, but for two reasons I just couldn't. One, it would probably get lost in my room. Two, it was too painful to keep.

I sighed and headed for the dining room.

* * *

The food has already been served, and my father and Hajime were happily munching away.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for everyone to be present before you start eating?" I asked. It was sarcastic, and really just wanted to poke fun at both of them.

"You were taking forever. If we had waited for you, then we would have starved." Hajime replied.

"You would've been fine!" I retorted.

My father chuckled and continued eating.

It was strange to have Hajime eating dinner with us in some ways. But he had been doing it since forever. My family wasn't the traditional royal family either, so we often treated the "servants" as family members.

I began eating too, and the food Gilles had prepared was absolutely delicious as always.

"Ida, could you be a dear and turn on the radio?" My father called out to a woman working in the kitchen.

"Yes, your highness." She replied. The woman walked out, and headed towards the radio.

She turned it on, and proceeded to head back to the kitchen. It was tuned to the news station, and my father seemed happy about that.

" _Now, we head to a developing story. For the last few months, the amount of missing persons in the city has increased at an alarming rate. With 4 people disappearing alone due to unknown circumstances. No one knows whether or not the victims are deceased or held captive somewhere."_

"Oh my god." I muttered. The other two stayed quiet at they listened to the story.

" _Here's what Prime Minister Engel had to say about the situation."_

The radio station changed from the deep voice of the host, to a pleasant and silky voice of a woman.

" _We are deeply concerned with the disappearances. The government will be launching an investigation in Varoux, as well as the rest of the country to see if this is happening elsewhere. These incidents have baffled law enforcement officers in the city, but I am confident we'll get to the bottom of this situation."_

My father stood up, and turned off the radio. He turned back towards Hajime and I.

"I apologize, please excuse me. I have to make a call." He said.

He left the room, and I turned towards Hajime. "This is going to sound horrible, but why is everyone making such a huge deal over a few missing people?"

"I mean, the obvious answer is that people going missing is always a big deal."

"No! That's not what I meant! Why is everyone talking about unusual circumstances?"

Hajime nodded. "Oh, that. Well… From what I heard from the gossip of the employees was the people going missing just vanish. No evidence of where they went. Literally into thin air…"

"That's horrible! I hope Talia can find out why this is happening."

Hajime nodded in reply.

* * *

We finished the rest of our food in silence. Hajime excused himself after the kitchen staff began cleaning up the plates. He then headed towards his quarters, probably to bed I presume.

I headed for my room, and was also planning on sleeping. But my mind prevented me from doing so right away. I wondered if the people missing were safe, I couldn't stand it if they died. And I thought of how stressful this was on my father and Talia.

My eyes finally decided to get heavy, and I closed them. Drifting into sleep, and awaiting for another day in paradise.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I can't wait to do more!

Just a note about Abby, since she is the princess, she is not going to be getting part time jobs, and a club is iffy. Though, I do plan on her joining one in the future.

Anyways, tell me what you think~


End file.
